All for My Little Kitty
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: #8 in the LS Christmas Special. Oneshot. Sequel to "Silly Little Kitty." Is it just me? Or is sweet, romantic, pure love in the air this fine Christmas season?


_**All for My Little Kitty**_

_Is it just me? Or is sweet, romantic, pure love in the air this fine Christmas season?_

L Lawliet entered the garage and walked straight to the Christmas decorations. He carried the decorations upstairs and set them on the floor in the middle of the living room.

He brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

Watari entered from the kitchen. "L, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to check the lights," he said.

"You don't expect to be entirely done by the time Sunako-san comes home, do you?"

L looked at his caretaker/assistant. "Well, yes. I do. Sunako's only gone this day with Noi-san and I'm hardly home enough as it is. The least I can do for my wife is decorate the house."

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Late. I told Noi-san to keep her busy. Are you going to help me or not?"

L began pulling the decorations out. He tried not to laugh when he saw the skull lights. "Oh, Sunako," he chuckled.

The skulls would go on the tree; that was the agreement between him and her as far as anything Halloween themed. Without them, Sunako could lose her mind a tad.

As Watari made dinner, L circled the house with lights. Once he had done that, he took a quick lunch break—that is, about fifteen minutes to scarf strawberry cake—then got to work inside the house. He hung up mistletoe inside the master bedroom. A wreath and stockings were above the fireplace (which he urged himself not to start until the very end).

Finally, he began to work on the tree. He began at the top with the star. After that he began to string up the lights: staring with white lights, then red, ending with the skulls. After stringing the lights, he hung ornaments all over the tree.

"You're making more work for yourself," Watari snapped.

"I'll worry about it later," L said. "How's dinner coming?"

"All I need to do is put the chicken in the oven."

L sighed and leaned back looking at his handy work.

He smiled; excited to see the look on Sunako's face when she came home that night.

It was six o'clock at the moment. At very least, Sunako wouldn't be back for another hour.

Having finished his goal for the day, L went to take a shower.

As he did that, Watari pulled out a phone from his pocket and called Sunako.

"Sunako-san?"

_"Oh? Watari? What did he do now?"_

"Something I never thought he'd do…" he said with a smirk.

_"Is it bad?"_

"Very."

_"Oh Kami…Noi, I've got to get home, L's done something stupid again…no I don't think he's done that yet, but one of these days…Watari-san, I'll be home in a few minutes."_

"Shall I restrain him until you get home?"

_"Yes."_

Sunako hung up, as did Watari.

Another ten minutes passed.

L came out of the master bedroom, dressed in fresh clothes and a black button-up shirt. He refused to change into slacks and kept jeans on.

Watari put the chicken in the oven and heated hot chocolate.

"I've a feeling Sunako-san will be back soon."

"What do you mean? She won't be home for at least another forty minutes," L said.

Watari shrugged. "It's just a feeling."

L heard the door opened.

"L Lawliet!" Sunako shouted.

L glared at Watari, who smiled. "Why?"

"Chicken's in the oven and as soon as the fire's going, I'll be out of your hair," Watari said. He left and L walked to the door.

Sunako was staring at the house in awe.

"Did you…Watari told me you were short of burning the house down."

"He did, did he?" L asked. He glared at Watari as the elderly man left the house. Watari tipped his hat to Sunako and Sunako bowed respectfully. "Well, as you can see, the house is still in one piece."

"Yes, I can," she said, slipping her shoes off. "L, what's going on?"

"What? I can't decorate the house for my little kitty?" L said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't like surprises, you know that."

L kissed her forehead and they went to the couch. "What did you and Noi-san do today?"

"Just some shopping."

"For the holidays?"

"Of course," Sunako gave him a quick peck before getting up. "I'll go see if I can save the chicken Watari slaved over," Sunako said. L frowned. He wanted to talk to her a bit more before eating dinner.

_Oh well,_ he thought, following her into the kitchen. _I can probably get away with something tonight. Hopefully._

L wrapped his arms around Sunako from behind.

"Did you take care of all the shopping you'll need to do?"

"Yes, actually, last week. I was helping Noi finish up her own shopping. What's going on, L?"

"Nothing," L said, kissing her. "I just wanted to know what the plan was."

"Christmas Eve we'll be spending with Watari, Noi, Takenaga, and the others at Obachan's place. Christmas day on the other hand," she turned around, snaking her arms around his neck, "will just be the two of us."

"I like this plan."

"Can I finish checking the chicken?"

"Yes," L released her. He sat on the couch and resumed his usual position. He picked up the file containing tough cases. L flipped through the pages. "Blegh," he muttered. Not one thing interested him. Not since the Kira case.

Sunako returned to the room and L readjusted his position. What did he need for reason when in the presence of the one woman who just made him feel like an idiot no matter what he did?

"Any interesting cases?"

"Nope," he said. "Maybe I'll be free until the end of the year at least."

"I'd like that," Sunako said, leaning against his chest. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

L handed her the mug of now lukewarm hot chocolate.

She took it from him and drank heartily. "Other than being a tad cold, it's not bad. I'll have to ask Watari to take over once in a while," she joked.

"You kidding," L said, "no matter how good a cook he is, no one beats yours."

Sunako laughed. "Don't try too hard, now," she said, "other than the near heart attack Watari gave me, everything's going smoothly."

"Good."

"Okay, time for dinner."

"Can't we have it in here?"

"Come on," Sunako said, pulling him off the couch. She led him into the dining room and they began to eat.

L, usually, wouldn't eat such food, but after marrying Sunako, eating healthy foods had really been engrained into him. He could only get away with eating sweets when she was away at work. But his tolerant of healthier foods did go up and he never got sick eating chicken, fish, vegetables, and the like since. He still preferred sweets over anything else, but Sunako wouldn't have it. Oh well, he had grown to love her cooking and could only stomach hers and Watari's, so there was not much for him to complain about.

After dinner, he helped Sunako with the dishes. "Is there anything you want?" he asked.

"No, it looks like I'm going to get my wish this year," Sunako answered.

L frowned, feigning ignorance. "Really? What's that?"

Sunako laughed. "I'm sure you know, but fine. I'll play along. All I want is to be with my husband."

"Is that really all?"

"Yes," Sunako said.

"I'll let Santa know. Whatever my little kitty wants, she will have."

"I'm sure Santa understands," Sunako said, kissing L. "What about you?"

"I'll get back to you on that," L answered, kissing her deeper.

_Why did I ever hate this season before? _L asked himself as he led Sunako to their room. _I love Christmas!_


End file.
